New Days
by Dragon Noir
Summary: [Spoil.261,AU,OOC,Randomness]10 years after the confrontation leaf.sand.akatsuki a lot of things have changed and most have found other careers to pursue


Hey there, not first fic but my first one is still unfinished (maybe one day it will, maybe... maybe not –cries- )  
please remember that English is NOT my first language so bear with me if there's some mistakes.

Also this is just some randomness that found its way in my head, and it only concerned some of the characters so a number of them will be more logical evolution than the others.

------------

The Akatsuki leader had become impatient, missing only the Kyuubi to have all the Biju, and tried to do whatever it was he wanted to do and failed... miserably... and paid dearly, losing all his chakra and making him forever as strong as a standard civilian. The backlash of power affected a lot of people, especially the ones who were exposed or have been exposed to demonic chakra. Now that some years have passed and the genins we knew are 25, let's see what everyone has become.

The Akatsuki leader, who was surprisingly from a once very powerful clan and so has a huge bank account, have bought a small shack on Wave country, overlooking the sea, and mopes day-in day-out.

Deidara has become a wandering artist, though actively sought in Snow country after he decided to blow up the whole place where a contest of ice sculpturing was being held after he was denied the first price. "Yeah, they don't know the beauty of true art. Yeah. "

Sasori decided to go back to Suna to see his grandfather, who gave him a thorough tongue-lashing before he was left off the hook, and is now travelling with Kankuro who decided too that being a ninja was too troublesome. They now go from town to town, putting up a puppet-theatre and let's just say that with Kankuro's dexterity and Sasori's ability to control a hundred puppets at the same time, their show is becoming known as the most grand ever displayed; what with the huge number of puppets and let's not forget they're not toy-sized but human-sized (the first few representations were a little hectic with people freaking out because of Sasori's mass puppet summoning)

Temari has decided to retire as an active shinobi and is now a very sought after teacher for her prowess in the use of the battle fan, she is also known for being a collector of every type of fans imaginable. She's even thinking of opening her own fan shop.

Gaara is still Kazekage, and by a very strange twist of fate get back the spirit of shukaku inside him. Though he is in fact kinda enjoying his position since he has found a way to make his sand clones do the paperwork for him, plus the very useful fact that he discovered that the village elders' bickering were not only making him sleepy but Shukaku as well. Let's just say that the first few times he dropped his head on the table sound asleep was like a bomb scare.

Kisame has open a restaurant in the south of Wave country, near the Great Naruto Bridge, that specialized in seafood, every Friday for dinner he holds a show were he prepares sushis in front of his clients, using untouched fishes, with his trusted samehada. The customers are still trying to figure how something as rough and dull looking can cut so cleanly so little pieces.

Itachi has decided to change his looks; he has dyed his hair a copper red, cut it half as long and spiked it somewhat. He's now playing host in an upper-class luxury hotel. Let's just say he has lost count of how many love letters and threatening letters he has received.

Sasuke has become a professional killer as part-time job of his position in the Hunter-nin squad; he has installed his office besides a funeral home. His sign says "My neighbour's flourishing business is proof of my efficiency. Special offer: if the target is dark-haired and red-eyed, get 75 percent discount." Poor Sasuke has still not found the terrific power of cosmetics.

Sakura tried to work as pediatric nurse in the Konoha central school (before the children are separated in classical school and shinobi academy). It worked well at first until her inner-Sakura manifested herself and threw a desk through a wall. Let's just say the therapists had some work for the following week. She is now in a first-aid worker in the special division of the hospital, the first being sends to every scene of accident; after all you can't really blame her when she punches down a wall if it's the only way to get to the injured.

Naruto has left Konoha after a particularly sour 'discussion' with the village council, lets just say the stuck-up bastards get a beating from two blondes and a white-haired pervert they will, as long as all the people present in the Hokage tower at that time, remember for the rest of their life. He is now in the capitol of Fire country and has opened an all-class restaurant, no discrimination as long as they're decently clothed. The restaurant's reputation is steadily growing though the first timers are always weird out by the staff members all looking exactly the same. "Hey, kage bunshins are to be useful at something other than dog-pilling your enemy. Plus they don't cost me anything, so I can put all the cash in adding new dishes and changing the decoration." Who would doubt a whole section of the menu is dedicated to ramen of all imaginable variety.

Jiraiya has resigned every tie he had with Konoha after 'that day' and is still writing his perverted novels, storing up huge amounts of cash (the number of pervs reading his books is dizzying) and fleeing from town to town to escape mobs of angry women in towels screaming bloody murder.

Tsunade has also left Konoha and went with Naruto to the capitol of Fire country. It was a real shocker when she helped Naruto open up the restaurant and worked for him for some time in exchange of 'borrowing' Naruto's natural good luck at gambling until she made enough money to pay all the IOU she had. She continued working for some time and managed to convince Naruto to play for her quite a few other times. Now after years of hell (read no drinking herself under the table and no gambling till she lost more than a village's worth of money) she has managed to buy the building in front of Naruto's restaurant and opened her very own casino. She can now safely gamble all the money she wants since technically every bill she lost gambling, she gets back indirectly since she's the owner.

Shino and Hinata have left Konoha after 'the day', disgusted by all the petty political games, and become associates in a town a little way north of the capitol of Fire country; that caused a huge mess in the Hyuuga manor, especially with the clan elders. They have opened a huge nature reserve where they use Hinata's knowledge and Shino's bugs to breed new types of flowers in the most natural ways, much to the delight of Ino who doesn't really have mush time to continue her ninja career since she has exclusivity on most of Hinata and Shino's products. Yes, products, let's not forget flowers plus bees equal honey, and Hinata's passion for cooking made her invent new recipes, be they dishes or drinks (which Naruto also has on his menu)

Kiba is a part-time Hunter-nin too and uses the other half of his time taking care of the family dogs; he has even talked his sister into breeding some of the family's races to sell the pups. After all, who else than a family who can talk to dogs would be more suited as breeder and veterinarian.

Shikamaru has permanently moved to Suna, Temari being way too troublesome when whining about how she was always the one coming to visit and how she had too much to do in her hometown.

Chouji is in his way to take after his father, juggling with his ninja career and the family restaurant in the center of Konoha.

Neji is still going on his ninja career and is on his way to being nominated ANBU captain. His uncle Hiashi has changed a lot since 'the day', maybe the ass-whooping he received put his brain back in place or something since a few days afterward he kicked the whole council out after branding them with a new version of the caged bird seal who he is the only one to know how to remove, removed and banned the use of it ever again. No more Branch or Main House, and Hiashi is peacefully passing his days in his tea garden at the back of the mansion.

Tenten has become part-time ninja too and is taking care of the family's weapon shop; not her first choice but her try at being an artist in a circus swung against her when she tried to play Guillaume Tell with the lot of the spectators (kunai shot on apples put on top of their head).

Lee has gotten his dream when he was given the rank of jounin, though his inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu prevents him to becoming a jounin sensei he divides his time doing mission and being a special taijutsu teacher assisting the different other jounin senseis though there was a lot of near heart-attack when a bunch of 5 genins showed up with the green leotard and ran around Konoha's market district shouting about the flames of youth.

The jounins Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai are still around and true to themselves, respectively smoking, bashing a certain grey-haired pervert, reading a little orange book, challenging his eternal rival and his hip ways. Though they got new teams to teach they all miss their previous ones dearly. After most of the 'Rookie 9 plus Gai's Team' left Konoha they were pretty downtrodden and Kakashi seriously thought of leaving too after the fiasco with Naruto, but they remained in the village to, as Naruto said when he left "protect our memories in this place, even if it rejects some of us it's still our home".

Iruka is still teaching at the academy and often uses Naruto's graduating class as example, be it for 'what you can do even when everyone else say you can't' or for the traditional 'what you shouldn't do'. He is one of the very few to receive regularly news from all that has left Konoha.

The most disturbing news came surprisingly from Orochimaru and the Sound village. Not surprising you say? Then you don't know that the snake sannin has dropped all his dreams about learning all jutsus and immortality, he's made the whole painted in pastel colours and a huge sign on top of the village gates says "TRANSVESTITE ONLY"

Well, the last new are from our favourite fox, Kyuubi. After a lot of talking, shouting, death threats and whatnot, the container and the contained have found a common ground and began experimented with the seal, sadly for Kyuubi they discovered that even if they were both willing the seal couldn't be broken. Though they found a way to open it some and let the fox have a semblance of freedom. He's now usually roaming the streets in his near horse-sized fox during the nights or in his human form either doing security in Naruto's restaurant or playing/drinking with Tsunade, since he discovered a liking to sake and quickly became drinking buddy with the blonde woman; they even have a drinking contest nearly every weekend, the casinos customers betting on the winner of course.

So, the village council were nearly happy to have gotten rid of the 'demon' , but the loss of two sannin and some of the heirs to the most powerful was a huge blow to both their pride and the village; though they chalked it up to the demon's influence it was still hard for them to swallow since their departure nearly brought war with Suna and the Daimyo of Fire country demanded explanations to why the most powerful ninjas of the village were suddenly all leaving; suffice to say they had a very hard time to convince the Daimyo of the legitimacy of their actions, especially after he became a regular customer at Naruto's restaurant. They were denied the right to elect a new Hokage and all authority concerning the ninja activity was transferred to the Daimyo's court, that was the final blow to their pride. Everyone else was basically happy with their new life

THE END


End file.
